


The Untold Episode

by Meht (Themisto)



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Consent Issues, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/pseuds/Meht
Summary: Sinestro's, err... enjoying his old friend. ^^





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/gifts).




End file.
